villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chandelure
Chandelure is a Ghost/Fire-type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. In the 2011 Nintendo videogame Poképark 2: Wonders Beyond, Chandelier serves as a supporting antagonist. He is the leader of the attraction "Dance Inferno" and the Litwicks and Lampents. He can possess objects such as disco balls, show lights, and other things to attack opponents. Biography ''Poképark 2: Wonders Beyond'' Chandelure has three moves in his boss battle: At close combat, he uses a spin-move, but if it hits before Chandelure starts spinning, it will turn into a Shadow Punch instead that does less damage. His second move is shadow ball, he launches multiple small shadow balls at the player. His 3rd and final move is when he calls on his minions, Litwick and Lampent, they have one move each. Litwick can throw shadow balls about the same size as Chandelure's, the only difference is Litwick only throws one at a time while Chandelure throws five at once, they often do this at the same time. Lampent's move is the spin-attack move; it works similarly to Chandelure's spin-move, except they are obviously smaller. ''Pokkén Tournament'' Chandelure appears as a fighter in all versions of Pokkén Tournament. It attacks by using firey and shadowy attacks. Its Burst Attack is Final Flicker, in which Chandelure places its foe to sleep before attacking them with ghostly flames. ''Super Smash Bros. In ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, Chandelure appears as an enemy in Smash Run. It attacks by using Fire-Spin to create a flaming vortex at the player, or Will-O-Wisp to shoot out three small purple flames that home in on the player. If hit by an attack with fire or darkness effect, whether it comes from the player or terrain, Chandelure receives a boost to its next attack. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Chandelure appears as a support spirit that makes the fighter resistant to lava floors. Its Spirit Battle is against Mr. Game & Watch on the Battlefield form of the Luigi's Mansion stage with a lava floor. Personality In Poképark, Chandelure is very arrogant and rude, as seen when Snivy talks back to Chandelure, he gets angry instantly, and after his defeat, he says sorry in a very insecure way to Gothitelle when she confronts him, being his leader, he feels he has to respect her, and he gets rejected. He is also very prideful and takes very high pride in the reason that he is the leader of the Litwick family and his attraction. He also constantly underestimates the "kids" because they are younger than him. What happened to Chandelure after he got rejected by Gothitelle is unknown. Quotes Trivia *Excluding legendaries and mega-evolutions, Chandelure has the fourth-highest special attack stat, behind Xurkitree, Blacephalon, and Aegislash. *Chandelure's name is a pun or play on the words "chandelier" and "lure". *As mentioned before, he seems very insecure about being Darkrai and Gothitelle's minions, and mostly does it because he is scared of what they can do. *He is similar to another supporting villain of the game, Haxorus: **Both are dumb and overconfident. **Both underestimate Pikachu and his friends. **Both got rejected by Darkrai and Gothitelle. **Both have their pre-evolutions as their minions. *Chandelure is the 609th Pokémon in the National Pokédex. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Inconclusive Category:Insecure Category:Arrogant Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Incompetent Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Dimwits Category:Extravagant Category:Comic Relief Category:Possessor